1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to apparatus and methods of image scanning.
2. Description of the Background Art
Scanner devices, such as a flatbed scanner, produce machine-readable image data signals that are representative of a scanned two-dimensional object, typically a photograph or a page of printed text. In a typical scanner application, the image data signals produced by a flat bed scanner may be used by a computer system to reproduce an image of the scanned two-dimensional object on a suitable display device, such as a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) or liquid crystal display (“LCD”). The computer system may also print an image of the two-dimensional object on a printer connected to the computer system.
It is highly desirable to improve capabilities of scanner devices and image scanning systems.